


Yellow Post-It, Black Ink

by WanderingAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-it Notes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve leaves post-it notes on Bucky's arm. Bucky returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Post-It, Black Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [便利貼傳情](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091998) by [reflux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflux/pseuds/reflux)



> I wrote this for a post going around on tumblr. You can find it on my blog- http://wanderingalicewrites.tumblr.com/post/120586172382/tavoriel-paraxdisepink-buckybarnesss
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Your name is Bucky”. Written in blue ink, yellow post-it note stuck to the star on his shoulder. He pulls it off and smiles, sticks it on the wall next to his side of the bed- the latest in a collection of little notes Steve has left him when the nightmares keep him up at night. He says it helps him to come back down, writing little things to make sure Bucky won’t forget. It’s adorable, even if sometimes all Bucky can think about is that Steve has nightmares that Bucky will forget his name again. He won’t though, he promised. 

The thing is, Bucky gets nightmares too. And some nights he can’t sleep because the noise in his head is just  _too loud_. He can’t let himself forget, but he’s so,  _so_  scared that he will. Steve’s post-its are sitting on his nightstand. Bucky leans over him and grabs the stack, pressing a kiss to Steve’s forehead as he does. Blue post it, black ink, left on Steve’s shield. “Thanks. Your name is Steve.”

He wakes up, and Steve has already gone out for the day, but he left a reminder on Bucky’s elbow. Pink post-it, blue ink. “Remember to eat.”

The nightmares are bad tonight. So bad, he can barely breathe. It takes all his willpower to keep from crying out, but he doesn’t want to wake Steve. He grabs the stack of post-its from his bedside table. Yellow post-it, black ink. “I couldn’t sleep so I left this on your shield.”

He wakes up to a note on the back of his hand. Blue post-it, blue ink. “You’re safe here.”

Steve left his shield in the room when he went out running, and Bucky really couldn’t resist. Pink post-it, black ink. “Look at the size of this fucking frisbee.”

Steve always cooks for them, because Bucky is really bad at it. On days when he gets called out before Bucky wakes, he’ll make breakfast and leave Bucky a note stuck to his forearm. Yellow post-it, black ink. “Your plate is in the oven.”

Watching Steve fight is hard. He hates it. Sitting on the couch in the tower, he sees a million ways that Steve could be killed. Like when he crouches behind his shield, but his feet are still visible. They could just shoot his feet. Shoot his feet, he’ll fall, and when he can’t run he’ll be an easy target. He has to let Steve know. That night, he puts the post-it on the shield. Pink post-it, blue ink. “Why does no one think to just shoot your legs when you hide behind this”

He wakes up to a note on his bicep. Pink post-it, black ink. “Get some sleep.” 

Steve is right next to him, snoring away. He can’t sleep, all he can think about is why  _he_  didn’t think to shoot Steve’s legs. If he had... the thoughts swirl in his head. He leaves another post-it, yellow, black ink. “Why didn’t I think to shoot your legs?”

He feels Steve put the note on him, kissing him on the cheek before rolling out of bed. When he’s in the bathroom, Bucky sits up and looks at the note stuck to his star. Blue post-it, black in. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Just kidding.” Pink post-it, blue ink. He leaves it on Steve’s star and trudges downstairs to make coffee.

He takes a nap on the couch while Steve goes running. When he wakes up, there’s a note on his palm. Yellow post-it, black ink. “I’ll call at noon.” At noon he waits by the phone. At 12:02, it rings, and he stops worrying something happened.

He’s trying to make dinner while Steve snoozes in front of the TV after a fight. After accidentally burning two batches, he finally manages to make pre-cooked chicken nuggets and french fries. He sticks a note to the shield for Steve to find in the morning. Blue post it, black ink. “Buy more chicken nuggets.”

There’s a doodle on his arm the next morning. Yellow post-it, black ink, of Steve’s disapproving face. He laughs, and picks up the stack of notes and a pen. A copy of the doodle, now wearing sunglasses, goes on Steve’s shield. Blue post-it, black ink.

Steve’s gone for two days on a mission. Bucky doesn’t know what to do with himself. He calls Steve and leaves him a voicemail telling him good luck. Goes down to the training floor and beats some sandbags into submission. Tries to cook, ruins more chicken nuggets. Sleeps. He doesn’t hear Steve come in.He wakes up to a note on his arm. Yellow post-it, black ink. “I love you.”

Steve is sleeping next to him, arms wrapped around Bucky’s chest, holding him like a child’s teddy bear. He’s drooling a little in his sleep, his hair’s mussed, and his shirt is bunched up under his armpits. It’s the best sight Bucky’s ever seen. He writes a post-it, yellow, blue ink. “I love you, too.” Steve’s dead to the world, but his arms are clamped tightly around Bucky so he can’t get up to stick it on the shield. He leaves it stuck to Steve’s forehead instead.


End file.
